Playing Dirty
by Psychotic Cupid
Summary: Pan, Marro, Bra and Paris make a bet with the boys that they could win against them in a basketball match. But when the girls decide to 'exfoliate' how will the men act? T/P G/B U/M and a new P/17


Playing Dirty.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ/GT characters, I'm not making money off any of my fanfics.  
  
Author's note: This is a funny, BUT get together fic. T/P, B/G, M/U, 17/P.  
I just thought I'd add Juunana and Paris, don't think of it as a couple, just  
a special edition. If you don't like the couples,don't read!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Goten, Pan, Trunks, Bra, Juunana, Marron, Uub and Paris were sprawled on the couch.  
  
Pan was sitting in the middle of the couch with Bra's had on her left shoulder, Trunks' feet in   
her lap. Goten's head was in Bra's lap and is feet were dangling off the end off the couch.   
Marron was sitting on Trunks' stomach and Juunana was under her feet. Paris was sitting behind   
Trunks' head at the arm of the chair.  
  
They were hipnotised by the basket ball game on the television.  
  
Pan spoke up first.  
"Got, I bet ya that by the end of the 3rd quarter, Chicago Bulls will be in the lead" she said.  
Goten looked at her.  
"Your nuts! The New York Nicks are going to be far ahead" Goten boasted.  
Pan smirked and looked at him through the corner of her eye "We'll see"  
  
Trunks looked at Pan.  
"What are you betting?" he asked.  
"Hmmm....I havn't thought about that" Pan wondered.  
Goten smiled evilly at her "I know...you have to be my slave for the whole of next week" he said.  
Pan smiled. "Deal" she said.  
Trunks laughed.  
"I'm joining in on this, NY Nicks are going to whoop their toosh at the end of the game" he said.  
Pan turned to him. "And what does the prince of Vegeta-sei have to offer?" Pan asked in a British  
accent.  
Bra laughed.  
He smirked.  
"I'll offer...$900" Trunks said.  
Pan looked at him shocked, then smirked.  
"Deal, andIf I lose *sigh* what can I do?" Pan asked.  
"Be my slave, I need someone to Clean my office" Trunks said cooly.  
Pan glared at him, then softened.  
"Why not" Pan answered.  
"I'm on Pan's side, same offer!" Bra announced.  
Trunks snorted with laughter.  
"Bra, you can't even keep your room clean, let alone someone elses" Trunks teased.  
"Yeah, and besides, Pan is just like my mom" Goten said.  
Pan glared at him.  
"If you say that again, anywhere this millenium, I'll chop off your head and keep it as a trophy"  
Pan threatened.  
Marron laughed.  
  
By the end of the hour, evryone had bet on each team.  
Marron, Trunks, Goten and Uub on one team and Pan, Bra, Juunana and Paris on the other.  
  
At the end of the game Trunks' team had won.  
  
Goten laughed evilly.  
"Pan, get down and give me a foot rub" Goten commanded.  
Pan slapped the back of his head.  
"Ow! I said massage my feet! Not slap me!" Goten complained.  
"No1 Goten, Not even the Cell would go anywhere near your feet, and he doesn't have a nose"  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
"and No2, you said NEXT WEEK" Pan pointed out.  
Trunks wiped the tears out of his eyes.  
"Goten, I don't know anyone more stupid than you" he said.  
Goten smiled the 'Son' smile.  
  
Since Bra was a sore looser (A/N: No offense to any Bra fans, I just put her like that in the story)  
she offered another deal.  
"Okay guys, the deals are off" she said.  
Everyone stared at her.  
"We all have a basketball match, girls vs. boys" she said.  
"Great idea!" Pan shouted joyously.  
"Goten, prepare to loose, oh, and Trunks, start getting that money ready" Pan boasted.  
Trunks stood in front of her.  
"I don't think so, you'd better know how to file documents though" he said slyly.  
"Alright you two, the basketball park in Satan City, at 4:00pm Thursday, Today's Tuesday so  
we better train, we've only got two days" Bra informed.  
  
After an hour the girls went into Bra's room.  
"BRA! ARE YOU NUTS! WE DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT BASKETBALL!" Marron yelled.  
"I know" Bra said slyly.  
"What?! Bra, that means I'm the only one here who knows?" Pan asked.  
Bra nodded.  
"But we're playing OUR way...nasty" Bra said.  
Pan backed up.  
"I know that look...oh hell no, your not thinking of.." Bra nodded at Pan.  
"Hello? Do you mind sharing with the rest of the class?" Marron asked.  
  
Pan sighed.  
"What she means by playing dirty is we use our girlish figures" Pan said.  
"Alright Bra!" Marron and Paris cheered.  
Pan gawked.  
"What is wrong with you people, I don't have any girlish figure!" Pan said.  
They smirked at her.  
"Yes you do, you just haven't brought it out" Bra said.  
Pan gulped.  
*Uh oh*  
  
*************************************```````````````````````````````````  
  
Goten looked at Trunks.  
"So...we really don't need to train do we, come on, they don't even know how to pass a ball"  
Goten complained.  
"I know,but Pan does" Trunks pin-pointed.  
"Oh" all of them said.  
"So, tomorrow we'l meet here and practise" Trunks said.  
"Okay, but, shouldn't we do something, you know, umpire, scorer, uniforms" Goten said.  
Trunks nodded.  
"We'll sort those out tomorrow" Trunks said.  
*************************************```````````````````````````````````  
  
After everyone had left, Bra started scheming.  
They all agred to meet at Marron's house tomorrow, she was incharge of the uniforms and what to  
wear underneath, and she had to get her bro to notice Pan, so...  
*************************************```````````````````````````````````  
  
The next day all the girls met at Marron's place.  
  
Bra stood up with a large bag.  
"Here are our uniforms" Bra said stepping aside to let Paris walk in.  
  
It consisted of mini-pleated skirt that came just below mid-thigh, it was made of shiny red   
material, with it was a white sleeveless top that was baggy but short, on it read 'demonic angel'.  
On the back it had their names and numbers.  
  
"That rules Bra!" Marron said.  
Bra smiled.  
Pan sat there not moving.  
"Okay everyone, take yours and try it on" Bra said to them, giving bags with uniforms in them to  
Pan and Marron.  
  
Pan got up.  
"You owe me big time Bra" Pan said.  
Bra smiled.  
"Your welcome" she said.  
  
Marron came out of the change rooms.  
"Marron, how does it feel?" Bra asked.  
Marron hugged herself.  
"Snug as a bug" she said.  
They laughed.  
"Pan are you gonna come out?" Bra asked.  
"No!" Pan yelled back.  
"Have you at least tried it on?" Marron asked.  
Pan stormed out of the bathroom to show them how she looked.  
Bra smiled.  
"Pan you look stunning" Bra complemented.  
"Yeah, you'll relly catch Trunks' attention" Marron said and winked.   
Pan blushed.  
  
"But, you'll have to wear this" Bra said throwing her a puch-up bra.  
"WHAT?! Are you kidding? I'm supposed to wear a sports bra" Pan yelled.  
Bra laughed.  
"Nope, they need the support, you need...umph" she replied.  
"Umph?" Pan questioned.  
Bra nodded.  
"Besides, Pan, you've got a big bust, you just don't use it, how are you gonna get a date?" Bra   
asked.  
"PERSONALITY!" Pan yelled.  
*************************************```````````````````````````````````  
  
Trunks had bought them uniforms.  
It was a blue singlet with yellow stripes down the sides and blue baggy shorts that came to the  
knee with yellow stripes down the sides.  
(A/N: Kami help us all if those shorts were any higher...*shudders*)  
  
They practised for a while until Vegeta came.  
"Brat! What are you doing?" he asked.  
"Practising" he replied.  
"For what?" Vegeta asked again.  
"The basketbal match against the girls" he said.  
  
Vegeta nodded and walked inside.  
  
Pretty much, Vegeta told Bulma who spread the word to everyone.  
  
By the end of the day, both teams were ready and they had an umpire and scorer.  
*************************************```````````````````````````````````  
  
THURSDAY....  
  
The 'Z' gang were at the basketball court.  
Gohan was the scorer, Bulma was the umpire.  
  
Trunks' team got changed into their uniforms (A/N: *Drools*).  
  
They were put into their postitions.  
  
(A/N: Numbers are; Pan-1  
Bra-2  
Marron-3  
Paris-4  
  
Goten-1  
Trunks-2  
Juunana-3  
Uub-4)  
  
  
Bulma threw the ball and blew the whistle.  
They started the game.  
They were all playing well, as Gohan eagerly watched the game.  
  
After first quarter, scores were BOY: 13GIRLS:4  
  
Bra hudddled up her team.  
"Okay, now's when we play dirty" she said.  
  
They started the next quarter.  
Uub got the ball and bounced it to the end.  
Marron stood in his way intentionatley and adjusted her bra, Uub stared, Paris stole the ball off  
him, Uub took his gaze off Marron and realised what he did.  
Paris threw it to Bra.  
Bra was now behind Trunks, who had jumped in the way.  
Pan was in hesitation she got an idea.  
She tapped his shoulder, Trunks looked at her.  
Pan smirked and lifted her top up to reveal her breasts.  
Trunks eyes grew like saucers.  
Bra caught the ball and went to shoot.  
Pan pulled her top down and ran to Bra.  
Trunks shook his head.  
He figured out what had happened.  
"Shit!" he swore.  
He looked at Gohan, he was in a stae of shock.  
Trunks gulped, *Oh man am I gonna get it* he thought and resumed playing.  
  
Pan ran next to Bra.  
She passed it to Pan. Goten ran up to Pan.  
"Can't flash you uncle can ya?" Goten taunted, and stole the ball off her.  
Bra noticd this and bent down to ti hr laces, causing her skirt to lift and expose her blumers.  
Goten's jaw dropped.  
Pan got the ball back and shot a goal.   
The girls mothers half cheered half laughed.  
Pan walked to Goten and grinned.  
"No, but we can make you stare at Bra's ass for a while" she said.  
  
They got to their original positions but had to wait for Bulma to stop laughing.  
"I taught you girls well" she said, wiping the tears out of her eyes.  
Pan glanced at Trunks.  
Trunks looked at her and blushed.  
She smirked.  
  
They started playing the next round.  
Goten had the ball.  
Marron stole the ball off him and threw it to Paris.   
She bounced it down halfway, when Juunana ran up to her.  
"Paris, overhere" Pan yelled from behind Juunana.  
Paris bounced it between Junana's legs.  
  
Juunana stopped and tears welled up in his eyes.  
He crumpled into a ball and fell on the court.  
Paris covered her mouth.  
Pan cringed.  
Bra wrinkled her nose.  
Marron turned away.  
  
Paris accidently hit his 'family jewels'. ::hint, hint::  
  
He was taken off the court to first aid.  
The guys cracked up laughing.  
  
Bulma called half time.  
  
Pan walked up to Trunks who was still laughing, but stopped when she came to him.  
He smirked.  
"So Panny, come to flash me again?" he teased.  
Pan flinched at her pet name.  
"I bet YOU'D like that" Pan said.  
  
  
Goten wiped the sweat off his head with a towel.  
Bra walked up to him.  
"Hey Goten" she said slyly.  
Goten looked and gulped.  
"H-hi, Bra" he answered nervously.  
She smirked.  
"Good round huh?" Bra asked.  
Goten smiled.  
"Funny, and strange you mean" he corrected.  
Bra shrugged.  
  
Uub watched Marron through out the break.  
Marron caught him looking.  
He blushed and turned away.  
She smiled.  
  
Paris felt extremely bad about what she did to Juunana.  
After a while, he came out of the room, perfectly normal.  
Trunks took the oppurtunity and ran to him.  
"The girls have been sneakier than we thought, we have to use fire with fire" Trunks whispered   
to him.  
  
And the boy's plan was activated.  
  
  
Brahuddled up the girls again.  
"We got their attention that round, now we have to be a little bit more seducing" Bra told them.  
"And Pan, good work on flashing Trunks" she said and winked.  
Pan blushed.  
  
The next round was started.  
Marron grabbed the ball and bounced it to Bra.  
Bra went to the hoop and was about to shoot when Trunks got the ball off her.  
Bra signalled Pan that it was her turn to act.  
Pan was on the banch and Trunks took a look at her, as expected.  
Pan took a bottle of water and poured it on her t-shirt, revealing her black bra underneath.  
Trunks tripped over himself.  
Bra burst out laughing. Marron stole the ball and shot a hoop.  
  
(A/N: I'm not sure if you guys know basketball very well, but some time in the game, one player   
on either teams, are to sit out a round)  
  
Pan was back in the game and Bra was out.  
Paris won the toss-up and bounced it down to Pan.  
Pan bounced it to the other side when Uub got in her way. Pan ran around him and attempted to  
shoot but Uub cuaght it.  
  
He took it to the other end, Marron got in his way and ripped off her skirt revealing a red pair   
of mini-shorts.  
Uub slowed down his running.  
Trunks got the ball off him, because Pan came charging for the ball.  
He shot the ball in the hoop just in time.  
  
They got back in the center. Trunks stood next to Pan for defence.   
He took off his tank top.  
Pan looked and her eyes went wide.  
*Dont' look, don't look, don't look...* she repeated in her head.  
He was sweating, even though it was disgusting, Pan found it a turn on.  
Trunks smirked at her reaction.  
  
It was now the last 10 seconds of the game.  
The guys had the ball and ganged up on the girls.  
  
Goten and Uub were making sure they didn't have the ball.  
Bra, Marron, Paris and Pan had an idea.  
They got in a line in front of their ring. The boys were confused.  
The girls smirked and stripped off their t-shirts.  
  
Jaws all around the court dropped.  
The biys were in the lead, but if the girls shot before the buzzer, they would win.  
BOYS:16GIRLS:15  
The last 5 seconds were on the clock.  
The boys didn't shoot. They stood there dumbfounded.  
Pan got the ball and was about to shoot when the buzzer went off.  
Pan swore.  
She went and got her t-shirt back and put it on.  
  
After changing, all the girls were grumpy.  
*************************************```````````````````````````````````  
  
Bra grabbed her bottle and walked out of the changing room.  
Goten walked up to her and smiled.  
Bra looked at him.  
"What? No insults?" she asked.  
Goten put on a puppy-dog face.  
"I'm not that mean" he said.  
Bra chuckled.  
"Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" Goten asked.  
Bra smiled.  
"Yes, of course" she said happily.  
"Great. I'll pick you up Saturday at 8:00pm" he said. Bra nodded and they departed.  
*************************************```````````````````````````````````  
  
Pan grabbed her bag and stuffed her drink bottle in it.  
When she was outside she looked around wondering where everyone went.  
She shrugged and walked around the corner when something grabbed her around the waist and pulled   
her.  
She turned and was about to yell when she was shut-up by someone kissing her.  
Trunks looked at her and smiled.  
Pan was shocked...and speechless.  
He smirked.  
"See you bright and early at my office tommorrow morning then" he whispered in her ear and   
walked off.  
*************************************```````````````````````````````````  
  
Paris left the locker rooms in a hurry.  
Sh saw Pan and was about to call her when she dissapeared behind the corner.  
She shrugged and walked on.  
Juunana got in her way.  
"Um, excuse me" she said and walked around him.  
He got her by her wrist.  
She looked at him.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out?" he asked.  
She smiled.  
"Okay, when?" she asked.  
"Tomorrow at 12:00pm?" he asked.  
"Okay, and another question, do you usually get a girls attention by grabbing them by the wrist?"  
she asked.  
Juunana smirked.  
"Only if I really like them" he replied.  
*************************************```````````````````````````````````  
Marron sat at the stand where everyone was sitting.   
Uub came from behind her.  
"What are you doing here all alone?" he asked startling her.  
"Oh, uh...I just needed to think" she said.  
"Oh" he replied sitting next to her.  
"Do you want me to wait for you? I can drop you home?" he asked.  
Marron looked at him and smiled.  
"Yeah thanks, I think I'll go home now, I've had enough of thinking" she said.  
Uub smiled.  
They stood up and walked to his car.  
"Um, Marron, why din you, Bra, Pan and Paris do what you did today?" he asked.  
Marron looked at him and smirked.  
He raised a eyebrow.  
Marron leaned forward and kissed him.  
"Because, we wanted to" she said plainly and got in the car.  
*************************************```````````````````````````````````  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!  
whatcha think? Please tell me. 


End file.
